1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method for protecting a photosensitive member in a printing apparatus from being collided with a contiguous member by a protection sheet during transportation.
2. Related Art
In a conventionally known image forming apparatus, having a photosensitive member and a contiguous member such as an intermediate belt, a protection sheet may be interposed between the photosensitive member and the contiguous member in order to protect the two members from being collided with each other. When a user attempts to use the image forming apparatus, presence of the protection sheet may be alerted to the user by an alert tag, which may be placed hanging from an intermediate position between a cover and a chassis of the image forming apparatus so that the user can remove the protection sheet before using the image forming apparatus.